Origins
by KurtD
Summary: The origins of my original characters and some lesser known ones. third one up. 1st & 3rd are my own 2nd isn't. please R&R.
1. Hybrid

Atlantic Ocean, 200ft below sea level.

The craft docked at the colossal structure covered in water. The mercenary stepped out. A man was waiting for him.

"Trask, you're so kind to meet me here." The man put his hand out, the merc took it.

"Actually, I have I meeting with the leader of the friends of humanity, so I won't be here for a few days. Therefore I am leaving the operation in the hopefully capable hands of one of my assistants." He glared at the two young people behind him.

The merc pointed at the two people behind Trask and ordered them into the submersible. "I have something for you that you might want." He turned around as a trolley was wheeled out with a rather small teen girl strapped down with duct tape over her mouth.

"I-is that..."

"X-23." The mercenary confirmed, "The only successful clone of the original weapon-X. And she's yours for 10 billion."

"Deal. Her DNA will work I'm sure of it" Trask said excitedly. He calmed down, "then again we should still test it." He pointed at the assistants, "Take her to the central operating room, merc you go with them. I have to go." The merc nodded. Trask made to get in the vehicle, "Your money should be in the same room , I'll pay you for the girl when I get back, meanwhile as a bonus you can also have her afterwards, so long as we have unlimited access to her DNA if it works. And merc." The man turned, "why the duct tape?"

The merc smiled, "You won't believe the mouth on her Trask. She could give South Park a run for its money."

Trask laughed, and stepped into the submersible. The sub ejected from the underwater base and proceeded towards America.

The merc walked alongside the trolley carrying the young girl. He grinned down at her. "Your mine now girly. And you know what I'm gonna do when we're alone later." Her eyes widened. He laughed "You got it in one."

They entered a large room with lots of scientist inside running around. There was a bed in the centre with an unconscious boy on it. The lead scientist saw the mercenary and walked towards him.

"Hello merc, do you have the DNA of the mutant colossus, for us?"

"Do I ever fail?" the merc smiled as he drew a vial of blood out of his coat pocket. "Trask also wants you to take that one's DNA." He said pointing over his shoulder at X-23 who was desperately trying to escape from the bed. He walked over to a table with a bundle of money on it and proceeded to count it. "So what do you do with the DNA then?"

"We implant it in this boy over here." The scientist nodded at the unconscious boy in the middle of the room. The merc looked uneasy as the scientist filled a syringe with the blood from the vial, "don't worry, he is technically dead." Seeing the mercs confused look, "You see whilst he is alive he has been unconscious all his life, we will awaken him when we develop a way to control him. We don't want him to slaughter us all." He turned back to the blood. "Now if this bonds successfully with Cyber's blood, and then works successfully we should be able to produce soldiers who can generate adamantium skin at will." He put some of the blood under a microscope.

"Well." The merc said without looking up.

"Stage one is successful." The scientist said. "Now to try stage two." With that he walked over to the prone boy. He pushed the needle into the boy's neck.

"How will you know if it works?" the merc asked interested.

"We give him a little electric shock and see if anything happens." And with that he gave the boy an electric shock. The merc stopped counting his money to watch. All of a sudden the boy's skin changed from flesh to metal and back again.

"Cool." The merc said before going back to his money. After a couple of minutes he put the money in his coat pocket, satisfied. "So now you know it works what now?"

"Now we replicate it and implant it in other humans. But first I want to try hers." He said motioning at X-23, who had given up straining against her bonds.

"What do you mean implant it in other humans?"

The scientist looked surprised. "Trask didn't tell you. This is a human. Well not any more. He was born of a mutant, but wasn't one himself." He drew blood from the girl and transferred it into the boy. He walked over to a table and picked up a rather large knife.

"You get that from Friday the thirteenth or something?" the scientist smiled before proceeding to draw the line along the boys arm making a very deep cut. "And what's that supposed to do?"

The scientist looked at him, "It's a healing factor. How else would we test it." He looked at the wound which had just started to heal slowly. "It works." He said, and turned away.

The mercenary, however, stayed. Something had caught his attention but he couldn't tell what it was. He shrugged and turned away.

"Hey, doc." The merc said out loud. The scientist turned, "How many different mutant DNA's have you implanted in him?"

The scientist thought, "About 250. Why?"

"How many worked?"

"About 200." The scientist replied, "Why?"

"I was just wondering how many different ways he could kill you when he wakes up."

One of the female assistants spoke up, "Well some of them are defensive powers, but there are also the adamantium spikes that we tried."

"Spikes?"

"Yes." The assistant walked up the boy, "Without a working healing factor we couldn't bond adamantium to his bones, without killing him in the process. So we tried implanting spikes instead, but without a healing factor they are only to be used as a last resort, otherwise the soldiers would bleed to death." The assistant stroked the boy's face. "But now we have a working healing factor that works, they can use them all the time."

"Interesting." The merc said with a yawn. "But as much as it is, I'm tired. So I think me and my new _toy_," he said looking at X-23, "will be off." He walked towards the door. "Would you be so kind as to bring her." He said looking at one of the assistants.

* * *

_What is this?_ Were the first thoughts inside the head of the boy. _This is new._ He opened his eyes, and immediately shut them again. _PAIN! Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. I know of that. I can feel that everywhere._ He opened his eyes again, someone was looking at him. He shut his eyes again, the light was still too bright.

"Hey, doc. How many different mutant DNA's have you implanted in him?"

"About 250. Why?"

"How many worked?"

"About 200. Why?"

_200? I have 200 DNA's inside of me. Wait what is a DNA?_ He listened again.

"I'm tired. So I think me and my new _toy, _will be off. Would you be so kind as to bring her." He heard footsteps and a trolley rolling away from him and, a moment later, the slam of a door.

"I want to test the extent of the healing factor."

"What?"

"We know that he can heal from cuts, I want to see how much damage is too much damage to heal for him."

"Well be careful Trask won't like it if you inadvertently kill him."

"I know, I know."

_What are they planning to-_"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!" He screamed as his body started burning.

* * *

_I don't like that mercenary_, thought the assistant as she returned to the lab after escorting him to his room with the girl bound to the trolley. _Why would daddy hire him the other merc's were better than this one. This one asks too many questions, he could be a spy from a rival experimentation facility. The scientists wouldn't like that. I'll have to keep an eye on him. And he's a paedophile, I mean I know that the girl is a mutant, but she's only thirteen at least. That's just wrong._

She got to the door of the lab she had been working in was just about to push the door open when she heard screams from inside. _Don't go in_, said a male sounding voice in her head. _Curiosity killed the cat, remember_. Another male voice spoke up.

_Yes but satisfaction brought him back. Anyway we know you're going to go in there, you're a woman, it's in your nature. Remember when you and your parents were staying in that hotel and there was a sign saying do not disturb on the door. What did you do? That's right you went in. you walked in on your parents…doing things with the old couple next door_.

_Well how the hell was she supposed to know they were having dinner? I mean come on how many people do that with people they met five minutes ago_. The other voice said again.

_That's not the point; they could have been doing something else with that couple and you know it_.

"O.k. I think I may be spending too much time with Dr. Emline. I'm starting to hear imaginary voices arguing in my head again." She laughed to herself as she opened the door. The laugh quickly turned to a scream as she saw the bodies of the scientists in the room, and a flaming body roaring as it charged into her, slamming her against the wall a couple of meters behind her, crushing her own body in the process. Her last thing she heard as she sank into oblivion was the first male voice in her head before she went into the room. _Told you so Sylvie_. It simply said.

* * *

The mercenary locked the door as the scientist left, leaving him and the girl alone. He smiled at her as he went to the mini fridge and got a bottle of beer.

"Cheers," he said to her as he took a swig from it. He put down the beer and picked up a bread knife from a rack next to the fridge and walked towards her. "Not struggling anymore," he pouted. "I heard that you never gave up X." her eyes narrowed at him and he smiled. "That's better isn't it he said." Suddenly he cut her top open, not caring about the cuts he made on her skin. He smiled as she suddenly tried lunging for him, tears of pain and humiliation in her eyes but the straps held her. "I'm going to have a quick shower," he said turning to the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere, now" he laughed. He stopped at the door to the bathroom as the sound of screams and gunfire from outside filled the room.

"What the hell's going on out there?" he murmured to himself, as he walked to the door. He was just about to open it when it exploded inwards and something heavy hit him full force sending him flying through the air into a wall.

"Owww…" he groaned. His eyes went wide as a naked boy walked into the room. Burn marks covering most of his body. Whilst most of them were healing, there were a few that wouldn't. He picked up the soldier at his feet and threw him into the trolley with X-23 on it. He then turned his eyes on the mercenary.

* * *

X-23 was not happy. The perverted man had cut off her only top. And to top it off the boy who now shared her DNA had just thrown a dead soldier into her. Not that she could blame him. When she escaped from HYDRA a year ago she killed everyone there. Including her mother. But that was an accident. She looked at her hand bound to the trolley. Damn if only she had this hand free then she could teach that bastard merc a thing or two. _Hello_. She thought as she spotted a certain bread knife next to her hand. _That'll work_. She reached for it only just managing to get it. Flipping it around in her hand she started sawing at the bond on her wrist. _Ouch._ She thought as she cut her wrist._ That was quicker than I thought it would be._ She dropped the knife and unsheathed her claws, using them to cut the remaining bonds. Standing up she tore the tape from her mouth, and turned to face the mercenary. Who was now trapped between her and the boy.

They both lunged towards him and he screamed. She smiled as her claws plunged into him. _Revenge is sweet._

* * *

(2 weeks later)

Sinister smiled as he followed the boy with his eyes. He and Xavier had been looking for him ever since he immerged. The boy was extremely powerful. His origins were similar to his. They were both humans who had mutants DNA implanted in them. The only difference was that this boy had no choice in the matter.

He looked at the man standing next to him, "It's time." The man nodded. They both stepped out in front of the boy, who immediately shifted his skin into Adamantium, and protruded a lot of spikes.

"Relax please, we do not wish to harm you. Instead we have an offer." Sinister said. The boy didn't respond. "I know what you have been through, I have been trough it myself." The boys spikes receded slightly, "If you come with me I can keep you safe from the people who are chasing you, the X-men for example consider you a threat and will stop at nothing to kill you. However if you come with us we can keep you safe from them and help you get revenge on those who did this to you." The boy paused for a minute whilst he contemplated the strange grey mans offer, then slowly nodded. "Excellent." Sinister grinned malevolently. "Then follow me my Hybrid."

* * *

Well there is the first origin please R&R. i know that the chapter with the assistant may have ben sexist but it was all in fun. please don't burn me at the stake. next one should be coming soon. bye.

* * *


	2. Madelyne Pryor & The Phoenix

(7 years ago)

"Jeeeean I give up you don't have to hide anymore!" yelled a ten year old boy wearing a pair of Ruby Quartz sunglasses, as he ran down the hall. He ran around the corner and into a woman with long billowing white hair.

"Careful Scott," she laughed. "You don't want to take out another wall do you?"

"Sorry." He muttered looking at the ground.

"It's okay Scott, just be careful. The only reason Charles didn't mind was that he was planning to have that wall knocked in anyway. Logan on the other hand, still hasn't forgiven you for doing it whilst he was in the shower, when the professor was having a dinner party."

"Sorry." He said again. "Hey Storm, have you seen Jean?"

She laughed again and ruffled his hair, "Now that would be telling. Wouldn't it." She tilted her head towards the door headed up to her indoor garden. Scott smiled at her and ran up the stairs. "Be careful." She shouted after him.

As soon as he had gone up the stairs a closet door from behind storm opened, and a nine year old girl stepped out.

"Thanks Storm." She whispered.

"Hush child, and go hide somewhere else quickly."

"'K." Jean said, waving as she ran off.

* * *

Scott looked around Storm's garden for Jean. _Nuts. Storm must have tricked me._ He walked to the window just in time to see a girl run into the woods at the back of the house.

* * *

Jean giggled as she ran through the woods. She had heard Scott shouting for her to come out. But when she read his mind she could tell that he was lying. Which is why she stayed hidden.

All of a sudden she ran into something, and fell over.

"Ow," She muttered as she stood up and rubbed her bum. "Stupid tree." She looked up to see not a tree but a man appearing out of thin air. he was extremely pale and had a red diamond on his forehead, which Jean's eye's were immediatly drawn to.

"Hello Jean," He said. "I want to talk to you." He took a step forwards and she took a step back.

"Keep away from me." She said scared. He smiled.

"Now now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." He said taking another step forwards. Jean mirrored him.

"No! Keep away!" She screamed. She turned and tried to run away when her brain suddenly exploded in pain. She screamed as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Scott was running down the stairs when a psychic shout filled the mansion. _Keep Away From Me!_ Shocked he fell down the last few stairs into the professor, who had just run out of his office.

"What was that?!" Scott asked worriedly.

"I think Jean is in trouble!" Professor X stood up. "Where is she?" He asked Scott as he helped him up.

"In the woods."

_No! Keep Away!_

The professor placed both hands on the side of his head. _Storm, Meet Us At The Woods._ With that he set off towards the woods, just as a psychic scream filled the house.

* * *

Mr Sinister bent down next to the unconscious girl. He took her hair in his hand and cut a bit off, placing it in a small sack and wiping her memory of him, before leaving.

* * *

The professor bent down next to Jean. Storm flew over the woods looking for the intruder, after a minute she landed next to him and shook her head indicating that the search proved futile. "How is she?" She asked.

"No physical damage," the professor said whilst examining her. "Which indicates that whoever attacked her didn't try to rape her. Whether that's because we got here soon enough or he didn't want to I'm not sure, but no physical damage means it was probably a mental assault."

"Will she be okay?" Scott asked quietly, tears running down his cheeks.

"Maybe, but I'm worried. Her mental defences are not very strong, so I'm afraid an assault of this power might cause a fracture in her mind." Pulling her into a sitting position he placed his hands on the sides of her head, in order to project a message into her mind._ Jean Can You Hear Me?_ Not getting a response, he tried again._ Jean, Answer Me!_

All of a sudden her eyes snapped open.

"_**The Name Jean No Longer Applies**__,_" she said her eyes completely black and her hair flying around her head. "_**You May Call Me Phoenix!**_"

* * *

Mr Sinister walked into his lab, towards a giant metal brain structure. When he reached it a section of it opened. He took out the small sack containing Jean Greys hair and depositing them in the opening."Computer, clone the person these hairs belong to, and add the growth drugs to the nutritional fluids to accelerate the growth of the clone. I want her the same age as the original as soon as possible."

"CALCULATING THE TIME UNTIL COMPLETION OF THE CLONE, TO GET CLONE TO SAME AGE AS ORIGINAL... CALCULATIONS COMPLETE. TIME NEEDED: TWO YEARS TO GET CLONE UP TO ELEVEN YEARS OF AGE." The computer stated. Sinister smiled.

"Good." And with that he left.

* * *

"What's happening?" Storm shouted over to Professor X, as another tree flew past them. "Why is she attacking us?"

"It is as I feared Strom. The assault on Jeans' mind fractured it, and consequently she has developed a split personality, which seems to call herself Phoenix." The professor explained. "But while this personality is a lot more powerful than Jean is now, I think that if I can get close enough I may be able to stop her."

"You mean kill her?"

"No. I cannot kill her because she occupies the same mind as Jean. Any attempt to kill this Phoenix character will prove fatal to Jean also. All I can do is imprison it in her mind."

"Very well. What should we do?" Storm asked.

"You and Scott must distract her long enough for me to sneak over to her."

She nodded and looked at Scott, "On three Scott. One, Two, Three!" Both Scott and Storm ran out to charge at Jean.

"Jean we don't want to hurt you." Scott said to her. "We want to help you."

"_**My Name Is Not Jean!**_" The girl screamed, and uprooted a tree and threw it at Scott, knocking him out.

"Scott!" Storm yelled and sent a blast of wind at Jean, knocking her back a few meters, before Jean picked her up and threw her at a fallen tree. Storm groaned as she lifted herself up, just as the professor reached Jean. The young girl turned just as he put his hands on either side of her head.

"Jean, help me." The professor said as the girl screamed in rage. "Jean, please respond." He said calmly as his nose started to bleed.

"_**NO! You Cannot Kill The Phoenix!**_" Screamed the girl, as the professor fell to his knees. Suddenly Jeans body fell into unconsciousness. The professor stayed where he was for a couple more moments before picking her up, and carrying her back to the mansion.

"Storm, can you bring Scott to the mansion as well." Storm nodded. "Be careful with him, I think he may have broken something."

* * *

(2 years later)

Mr Sinister was waiting in front of the tube full of orange liquid, which descended from the giant metal brain structure. It had been two years since he had started the process of cloning Jean Grey, and soon it was going to pay off. Suddenly the tube opened and a wall of orange liquid was dispelled, along with an eleven year old naked girl. Ignoring the liquid he went over to the girl. Picking her up, he carried her over to a table and placed her on it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the girl.

"I am fine." She replied.

"Good." Sinister smiled. "Now though we must think of a name for you." He turned to look at the computer for a moment before turning back to the girl. "I had a wife once; I loved her with all my heart. But she died, I killed her by accident. Her name was... Madelyne Pryor. You look like her, so therefore your name will be Madelyne Pryor also. What do you think?"

The girl on the table smiled, "I like it." She said.

"Thank you." Sinister smiled. "Now you must be hungry. Lets us get you some food and clothes."

* * *

(Present day)

"Okay Jean, you can wake up now." Said the professor, resting his chin on his hands. The sixteen year old girl on the couch opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Well?" She asked.

"I have strengthened the prison around the Phoenix again, but it is getting a lot more powerful. I am concerned," he paused moving his electronic wheelchair towards the window before continuing. "It is fast approaching the level of my power. And while my, like all other mutants, power is always increasing, the phoenix is getting a lot stronger, a lot quicker than I am. It may be that soon it will surpass me and will easily be able to break out of any new prison that I set up."

"Could you not use Cerebro?" Jean asked from the couch.

"I could," The professor said simply. "But I may accidentally kill you in the process. It was never designed for that." He took a deep breath and sighed, before turning to face Jean again. "Anyway, I do not want you to dwell on this. Go enjoy yourself, Jean."

Jean got up and walked to the door. Just as she touched the handle, she turned back. "Professor."

"Yes Jean?" he smiled.

"I remember something else of that day." The professor looked at her.

"What was it?"

"A diamond, like on the cards. A red diamond. I was in the woods and I hit something, that always happens and when I look it is always a blur. But today, the blur had a red diamond on it, and then you woke me up."

"Well that's progress for you. Maybe next time will reveal the true identity of whoever attacked you. But until then, forget about it and go to school."

(Half an hour later)

Jean sat down at her desk next to Scott just as the teacher walked in. When he got to his desk, everybody stopped talking.

"Thank you class." He said, "Now we have a new student joining us today, she just recently moved here so everyone be nice to her. Everyone say hello to Madelyne Pryor."

A girl with red hair walked in and Jean gasped. For the person who had walked in looked exactly like her.

* * *

Well thats the second chapter up i hope that you like it. if i get good reviews then i'll think of another character to make up the origins of. Remember to Review.


	3. Nasperatu

Heres chapter 3 R&R and enjoy.

* * *

"Mutant sympathising jerks!" Shouted one of the people outside the house, throwing a brick through the window. The others cheered him on, waving F.O.H flags with renewed vigour.

"Screw you!" Shouted another, throwing a flaming bottle through the open window, setting the house on fire. Screams could be heard from inside the house. The F.O.H laughed even harder as the flames got bigger and fire sirens got closer. Nobody noticed as the silhouette of a small boy ran away from the house.

* * *

Breakfast at the Xavier mansion was hectic as usual. Logan was sitting at the windowsill reading the paper and occasionally lifting his coffee to his lips. Scott and Jean were busy dancing around the other students whilst trying not to spill their bowls of cereal. Jubilee, Amara and Rahne were trying to reach the milk jug which Jean was skilfully levitating above everyone's heads. The T.V was on full blast but it still wasn't enough to get over the clamour in the kitchen. Suddenly a headline caught Scott's eye.

"Hey everybody quiet down for a minute." He called. Nobody except jean heard him though. Jean looked at the screen and telekinetically clamped everyone's mouth shut. Needless to say this annoyed Logan who had chosen that moment to take a sip off his coffee, and consequently it ended up in his lap. Everyone's attention turned to the T.V as Logan's muffled curses were the only sounds in the room, but even they died down as he noticed the T.V. The initials F.O.H appeared on the screen.

"…_The Friends of Humanity have struck again. The house of the Lee family has been burnt to the ground after they got word that the Lee's were involved in a mutant terrorist plot to blow up the White House. The bodies of Zeng and Jiang lee were recovered this morning."_ Jean switched off the T.V and walked over to Jubilee.

"I am so sorry Jules." She said putting her arm around her. Jubilee turned her head into Jeans shoulder and started crying._ Jean, can you and Jubilee please come up to my study please, _came a telepathic voice that echoed throughout the kitchen. Jean nodded subconsciously and guided Jubilee through the kitchen doorway, people parted the way for the two teens.

* * *

Jean knocked on the door to Professor Xavier's study.

"Come in Jean." The Professor's voice came from the room. Jean opened the door and led Jubilee over to the couch, closing the door behind her telekinetically. The Professor directed his chair over to the window for a moment before turning around and headed for Jubilee.

"That window seems to be a favourite spot of yours these days sir." Jean said.

The Professor smiled, "Firstly, I told you not to call me sir, Jean. Secondly, I have had a lot on my mind lately Jean, and it helps me relax looking out over the sea." His smile diminished as he turned to Jubilee. "I am sure you have seen the terrible news on the T.V Jubilee, and I want to say that I am so sorry for your loss." She sniffled as she nodded her head. "But there is some good news." Jubilee looked up vehemently.

"My whole family is dead, how can there be good news?" She said through gritted teeth.

The Professor didn't react. "The good news Miss Lee is that your whole family was not killed. Your brother seems to have escaped harm." He stopped to contemplate her shocked response for a moment before continuing. "You were probably too distraught to notice, but jean you saw the news report as well, it said that the bodies of Mr and Mrs Lee were discovered but said nothing about their son, your brother," He directed this at Jubilee, who seemed to have gone into shock. "Tai-Xun Lee. It seems that he was not in the house."

"Well where is he?" Jean asked as Jubilee was unable to do so.

"Alas, I do not yet know. Although I have been looking for him Cerebro doesn't seem to be picking up any trace of him as of yet."

"So he could be dead?" Jean asked.

"No Cerebro would still pick him up if he were dead, besides we would have heard about a dead boy on the news. No I don't know why he has disappeared from Cerebro's radar which is what I want you to find out. I know that this is hard on you right now Jubilee but you may be the only person he listens to." She nodded. "Leave as soon as you are ready then, oh and take Rahne too she may be able to trace him."

"Are we taking the X-jet?" Jean asked him as they got up to leave.

"No you will have to take the X-van." The Professor answered. "There have been some attacks in a town in Texas so Logan, Scott and I are heading down there. However I am still taking the mini Cerebro so I will keep an eye out for him, in a sense. Also if you find him then please contact me, the same applies to if you cannot."

* * *

The three girls walked to the skeleton of the Lee house.

"If you don't want to be here Jules you can always wait here while Rahne goes to sniff around." Jean whispered to the Chinese girl beside her, as one of the girls changed into a lupine form. Jubilee shook her head and proceeded to walk forwards. Jean followed. They walked up to the wolf sniffing around the charred remains of the house.

"Found anything yet, Rahne?" Jubilee asked the wolf. The wolf shook it's head, and turned back into a girl wearing shredded clothes. Jean took off her coat to give to Rahne, which Rahne gratefully took.

"Nay, I cannae smell anythin' over the ash." The Scottish girl said whilst putting the coat on.

"Well, what if you sniffed around the house. He would probably have run away in some direction." Jean said, folding her arms over her chest.

"That's true." Jubilee mused. "The F.O.H were probably standing in the front lawn. Which means that he went out the back way."

"So he's a coward." Rahne said as the three girls made their way round the back of the decrepit house.

"No. He's not Scottish, just smart." Jubilee shot back. Rahne laughed and took off the coat, Jean was grinning as she took the coat from the were-wolf looking girl. Rahne sniffed around for a while, before turning her head back towards the other girls.

"Got something." Jean asked. The wolf pointed its snout upwards. Jean sighed and took out her phone. "I'll call the professor and tell him we can't get a trace on him."

* * *

The black jet was just landing as the Professors phone rang.

"Hello Jean." the Professor answered "Have you found him yet?"

"_No, we managed to track him so far but then according to Rahne he disappeared into the air."_

"You mean flying?"

"_Possibly. I can probably carry Rahne in wolf form and fly. Just a moment."_ There were a few faint voices before a static came down the receiver. A few moments later jeans voice came back down the phone.

"_She has a scent but it's quite faint."_

"Well if you think you're up to it then try to carry Rahne and Jubilee telekinetically. But do not overexert yourself Jean. If you get tired then stop for a rest."

"_Yes Professor. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye Jean." said the Professor and hung up.

"Who was that." Logan growled sarcastically. The professor smiled, "So what're we here for anyway Chuck?" He asked clamping a cigar between his lips.

"Apparently this town is being terrorised by a vampire Wolverine," Scott said, "But you would have heard the professor say that on the way here wouldn't you."

"Listen bub you and I both know that I sleep during flights, unless there's someone more stimulating to talk to than the chair in front of me. Unfortunately you fall into that category eyeball, and since Chuck's at the wheel there is no-one more interesting than the chair, so it's sleepy time."

"Behave Logan." the professor smiled. "If this is indeed a vampire then we should be able to talk to the townspeople quite easily for the next few hours at least."

As the three mutants entered the town, they were met by three more people carrying guns.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am professor Charles Xavier, and I believe that you are being terrorized by a vampire of sorts." the professor greeted them.

"That's true we are." One of the men responded, "But this ain't no ordinary vamp of legend friend. This one ain't affected by sunlight. And if you think you can throw garlic at 'im and be done, you're wrong."

"And that is why you are walking around in groups."

"Yup, to dissuade it from attacking."

"Are you planning to kill it?" The Logan asked nodding at the guns.

"Nope. Don't know how."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

The man looked at Scott for a moment, as if sizing him up before answering.

"Bullets only slow it down. I fired a whole clip into it, and it just stopped and pushed the bullets out of its body before attacking again."

"Healing factor," the professor mused, "Maybe enough to rival yours Logan." He looked up. "Why do you keep calling the vampire it? Doesn't the vampire have a gender?"

"Well yeah, it looks male. But it doesn't really fall into the category of human though does it."

"Does he have a name?" Logan growled.

One of the other men spoke up. "It calls itself Nasperatu."

* * *

"Rahne, how much longer?" Jean asked, "I'm going to need to touch down soon."

The wolf turned into a wolf-girl. "Not far now Jean. The scents getting stronger, I'd say another 30 miles."

"It's fine for you though, you're not carrying me, Jubilee and a wolf through the air with your mind."

"That's true I suppose." Rahne said, "But at the speed we're going at we should be there in a few minutes anyway, left here."

Jubilee looked up. "He's in that town down there?"

Rahne turned her snout towards the town and sniffed. "Aye, he's there."

"Thank god." Jean yelled.

* * *

Scott and the professor were travelling down a lane in the town.

"So what are we going to do with this vampire." Scott asked.

"Well, I am going to offer him a place in the mansion."

Scott stopped, "WHAT!?"

The professor stopped his chair and turned to face Scott. "Scott, he sounds like a mutant, and I made a vow with myself to protect all mutants that I can, besides I also have a feeling that he may be Jubilee's brother."

"Really."

"Yes."

"But what about the blood thing? What if he attacks another student?" Scott asked.

"Whilst I am proud of you for thinking about the other students safety, the need for blood may be because he is psychologically scarred from what happened to his parents, or he could have been mentally unstable to start with." The professors phone rang, "Hello Jean, have you found him yet?"

"_Not yet professor. But Rahne's tracked him to a town somewhere."_

"Where are you?" The professor asked.

"I don't know, you know Geography was never my strong point." Came a clearer voice.

"Jean bear with me for a second." He hung up. "Jean can you hear me?"

"Yes. Where are you?" Came a voice.

"Around the corner Jean," He looked at Scott, "I told you that I had a feeling that the too issues were connected."

"Wow, good call." Scott said.

"So the attacks on this town are being caused by Jubilee's brother?" Jean asked.

"Yes. Jubilee has you're brother had any history of mental illness?"

"Well he has been in therapy for the last few years, because he attacked one of the teachers at our old school for no reason. The therapist said that it was because of something that happened when he was a child."

"Suppressed memory. When we get back to the mansion I think that he should spend a few days in the holding cell whilst I talk to him. Just as a precaution." The professor said.

"Hey where'd Wolverine get to?" Rahne asked.

"The professor told him to search in a different direction to us, he'll be ok because of his Healing factor and he can stand up for himself." Scott answered. Just then Wolverine came flying through the wall next to them. He got up just in time for the rest of the group to see five deep cuts heal over.

"Found 'im." He said unnecessarily. "He's strong, fast and he can fly."

"It seems that your brother is multitalented Jubilee." The professor said.

"He didn't even flinch when I hit 'im." Logan exclaimed.

"You're still alive?" Came a voice. Everyone turned towards the source of the voice to see a boy in a trench coat licking blood off his fingers.

"You bet. It'll take more 'en that to take me out." Logan replied.

Jubilee stepped forward. "Tai what are you thinking attacking this town!"

"Oh hello, Juble what are you doing here?" The boy asked uninterestedly.

"It's his pet name for me." She explained seeing the rest of the girls confused look at the name Juble. She turned back to her brother. "I am looking for you. What are you attacking the town for!"

"First of all, was. 'I _was_ looking for you.' Second of all, homo sapiens need to know their place in the new world order as our underlings."

"That sounds familiar." Logan growled. "Has a crazy dude with a helmet talked to you lately?"

"No, but I am about too." Came a level voice from above the party. "Charles."

"Hello Eric."

The cloaked figure landed next to the party. "Hello Nasperatu. How are you?"

"Well thank you, although this is slightly overwhelming. And who are you?"

"My name is Magneto, and I believe that we share the same view of homo sapiens, and so I would like to offer you a place in my brotherhood, and if you prove yourself loyal enough then you could join my acolytes."

"Eric he needs to come with me. He is mentally unstable and needs to be treated."

"You see Nasperatu, he wants to tame you and turn you into his slave."

"Eric stop this. He needs help." The professor said.

"Stop talking about me as if I am not here!" Shouted the boy stepping towards the professor threateningly. The X-men all stepped in front of the professor and took up defensive positions. "Oh you want a go?"

"X-men stand down." The professor said calmly, he looked towards Magneto. "Very well Eric. We shall leave." He turned towards Tai, "If you ever need us, we shall be nearby." He turned and proceeded towards the X-jet. "Jubilee are you coming."

Jubilee looked at her brother. "Please come with us. We can be a family again."

He smiled gently at her, "We can be a family again Juble, we can fight homo sapiens together."

"But humans did nothing wrong."

"They killed our family!"

"Tai." The professor said, "Forgiveness is the strongest tool we have. It allows us to move past the things that hurt us. If we didn't have forgiveness then we would forever be seeking revenge. Just imagine if America didn't forgive Japan for Pearl Harbour, the amount of Atomic bombs dropped on Japan would make it an inhabitable wasteland."

"What are you talking about?"

The professor sighed. "Just think about it Tai. Come on Jubilee let's go home." He started towards the X-jet again. Leaving Tai standing next to Magneto in deep thought. "Jean what did you do with the X-van?"

* * *

The man walked down the dimly lit road towards the boy wearing a trench coat. "You are Tai?" The boy nodded. He raised an eyebrow as the man changed into a blue skinned woman. "I am Mystique, Magneto's second in command of the brotherhood, follow me." She turned and started walking. Not hearing any footsteps he turned to see nothing behind her. Confused, she turned back and jumped. The boy smiled. "Don't do that again." Mystique threatened. The boy just smiled even more as he moved to the side and motioned her to lead the way. Taking the lead she walked around the corner to a house that looked like it was about to fall down.

"Huh. Looks like the before spread for D.I.Y magazine." The boy joked.

"Hey is this the new member of the brotherhood. Doesn't look like he has much in him does he." Came a voice from somebody speaking really fast.

"Shut up Pietro, he can take you any day of the week. Nasperatu this is Pietro, Magneto's son, and he's annoying as hell." Mystique stuck out her leg tripping him and sending him flying into a tree. A moment later he was back on his feet and leaning on the new boys shoulder.

"Names Quicksilver. Welcome to the brotherhood friend. What's your power? Super-strength? Speed? Or are you another shape shifter?"

The boy stepped away from Quicksilver. "Actually I am immortal."

"Really. Wow."

Mystique laughed. "Apart from when he's unconscious I don't think he's ever been that quiet. But he is also super strong, fast, durable, he also has a healing factor and can fly." The three people began to walk into the house.

"Wow. So your powerful." He chirped up, "Hey maybe now we can beat the loser squad."

"You've never beaten them."

"Well once but that was just my sister fighting them."

"Well wouldn't that make you the loser squad?"

"Well if you want to get technical. Hey why don't you meet the rest of the gang."

They walked into the living room, to see four more teenagers lounging around the room.

"Ookay, the fat ones Blob a.k.a Fred, the ugly, stinky one's Toad or Todd, the girls my sister Scarlett Witch slash Wanda, and the other one's Avalanche or Lance. Guy's this is Nasperatu." Pietro said.

"Hey." Said Blob, Lance and Wanda.

Toad bounced up, "Yo wazup."

Tai looked at Toad, "I have instant dislike of you." He said. The rest of the brotherhood laughed.

The one named Lance stood and offered his hand, "I think your gonna fit in well around here. So what's your power."

"I can show you If you like."

"Go on then." Lance said. Tai pick up Toad by his hair and threw him through the wall. "Huh."

"I also have a few more ability's, but you'll find out about them later."

Lance nodded, "Well let me show you to your room."

"Sure." Lance led the new boy up the stairs.

Mystique looked at the rest of the brotherhood. Toad was climbing in through the hole in the wall he was thrown through. "So what do you all think of your new team mate."

"I don't like 'im." Toad grunted.

"I do." Wanda said standing up and stretching, "I think he's hot."

"But snuckums what about us." Toad whined inching towards her.

"I told you to stay away form me, unless you want me to take this to court and get a restraining order on you." Wanda threatened.

"Well I think we should test him." Blob said, "See if he should be one of us."

"I agree." Mystique said. "Tomorrow evening is a parent teacher conference at the school. We shall attack then."

* * *

Hi. Sorry it took so long to update but this was WAY longer than any of my other chapters, but there may not be another chapter in this one for a while because i want to go back to my other fanfic for a while. Also i can't think of who to put in for my next chapter. But feel free to put a character idea in the reviews that you will leave. Please, Pretty Please. Any way thats enough i think. Rember Review please.


End file.
